


small comforts

by opheliahyde



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/pseuds/opheliahyde
Summary: Sonja just wants a place to rest her head.





	small comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _he's good company_ , during mid-S2, AU now.

When Seth leaves, he doesn’t look back.

The last Sonja sees of his face are his teeth, glowing yellow in the neon lights of the sign over Eddie’s shop; Sonja follows his eyeline until she lands on Richie, mouth twisted into a grin that threatens to break open as the pair of them slide into the sleek red classic Seth stole, then drive away into the night.

“I don’t want to say I told you so,” Eddie says from behind her, coming into view out of the corner of her eye, pushing a warm mug of coffee into her hands. “But I told you so.”

She laughs. She likes the way his eyes brighten when he grins.

She isn’t sad to see Seth Gecko go.

 

 

 

Seth never said her name.

It was always pet nicknames that rolled easily off the sharp edge of his tongue— _babe, honey, sis_ , a forced familiarity too casual to be intimate.

(it hadn’t been since his detox, when she saw all his rawest parts and didn’t run scared; he called her _Vanessa_ then, tracing her face with sweat-slick fingers and saying  _sorry_  like she knew what he meant, muttering a name she didn’t know until after Eddie whispered it in her ear with a warning she didn’t have the heart to tell him wasn’t needed—she wasn’t at risk of falling in love with Seth Gecko, not when he called her  _Vanessa_ again when they fucked in the shower, and gasped Richie’s name at night when she tried to untangle herself from his arms, sleep grip tight and frightening for a moment—

she wasn’t about to be someone’s third choice)

_Seth_ , she says when he stumbles with a goodbye, a  _sorry but it’s been swell_ , so she kisses his cheek and strikes him silent.

 

 

 

“What are you going to do now?” Eddie asks her, taking a seat across from hers at his kitchen table—old, in need of a fresh sanding and staining, but sturdy. “No more running for you, Red Sonja.”

She laughs, thick in her throat, feels a bit like a sob but her cheeks pinch, sharp and real and she knows she’s smiling.

(it’s been too long without a need to look over her shoulder, without needing to keep moving or hiding in holes in the wall, making homes out of nooks and crannies like a street rat—it’s not a feeling she’s used to, like her chest aching but a weight shaking free)

“I honestly don’t know.”

Eddie’s mouth crooks to the side, skin folding and crinkling around his eyes. “Wanna stick around, sweetheart?” He lifts his mug to his lips, watching her over the rim as he sips. Eddie sets his cup back down on the table, wiping his fingers around his mouth, down over his beard. “I wasn’t lying when I said you could grow on me.”

Sonja shifts her mug in her hands, back and forth across the scratched surface.

(she likes when he calls her Red Sonja, the way he drawls sweetheart in a twang that doesn’t feel Texan, but close, the way he says her name and grins a bit, saying  _don’t forget you left your mark on me_  and winking, too charming for his age, offering her full mugs of coffee and free advice—

it’s a shop and a home and she feels warm here despite the settling winter chill in the air)

“I could use the company for a while,” Sonja tells him, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

 

 

“I don’t got a lot of road left, sweetheart,” he breathes against her hair, but wraps an arm around her and pulls her close when she slides between his sheets, crawling into his bed in a way that felt natural, a long time coming.

Sonja tilts her chin up and brushes her mouth over his, smiling when she feels his mouth curl into her kiss.

“Don’t worry, old man, we’ve got time to enjoy the ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://richiesseth.tumblr.com)!


End file.
